


The True Game

by insomniac_tales



Category: Fight Club - Chuck Palahniuk
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniac_tales/pseuds/insomniac_tales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler plays many games. Angel Face plays by Tyler's rules, but it's another game entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The True Game

There's a gun in Tyler Durden's hand and he's asking me what I want more.

The taste of cold steel, left over gun powder. Or. The taste of flesh, slick with sweat and maybe someone else's saliva before me.

It's not a hard choice. I've been on my knees before, maybe something Tyler's never noticed or asked about. I've been his man, through the bombs and the mayhem, the bliss of destruction. Even through the violent disfigurement of my face. My god; I'm in love with an insane anarchist.

He's all hard edges and in love with a dying woman, but fuck me if I can stop my heart from beating to his chaotic rhythm. Even if the only way I can have him is on my knees with a gun pointed to my ugly head... It's enough. It has to be.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Danielle posted a drabble challenge on her LJ. This was one of the pieces that resulted.


End file.
